warframefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Lotus
A Lotus 'é uma figura misteriosa que guia o Tenno durante as operações pelo Sistema Origem. Jogo Durante as missões, a Lotus avisa o Tenno das unidades inimigas próximas e sua consciência da presença do Tenno no inicio de uma missão, assim como sobre um inimigo alertar os outros usando um painel de controle. Ela ira avisar ao Tenno se unidades pesadas estão próximas assim como os Anciões Infestados, Corpus Shockwave MOAs e vários outros ''heavy grineer. Ocasionalmente, durante a missão a Lotus vai dizer para o Tenno ignorar a missão original e irá sugerir uma nova. Por exemplo, durante missões de Espionagem, a Lotus ira ordenar o Tenno a eliminar todas as unidades e o objetivo irá se tornar Extermínio. Qualquer objetivo relacionados a missão antiga se tornarão obsoletos e não serão necessários para completar a missão. História '''Esse artigo contem spoilers sobre a história do jogo. Na missão Natah, é descoberto que Lotus é uma Sentient, seu nome antigo era "Natah" e ela foi, de certa maneira, responsável pela queda do Império Orokin. Mas com o Império nas ruínas e o fim da guerra, ela se recusou em completar sua missão: destruir o Tenno. Ela escolheu se tornar sua mãe após se tornar estéril durante sua travessia pelo Sistema Origem, escondendo o Tenno na jornada O Segundo Sonho para salvá-lo. Em uma conversa com Teshin, a Lotus afirma ter destruído quaisquer partes de Natah nela. Antes da Tumba de Urano ser selada, Hunhow, o Sentient alegando ser o progenitor de Lotus advertiu-a que os outros de sua família não aceitaram gentilmente sua traição e tentarão traze-la de volta a Dobra. Curiosidades * A Lotus é dublada por Rebecca Ford, a Community Manager da Digital Extremes. * Versões anteriores do Waframe implicavam que A Lotus era uma organização e não "um ser individual; * A voz muitas vezes referida como Lotus dizia, "Bom trabalho Tenno, a Lotus ficará agradecida." no fim de algumas missões, Insinuando que Lotus era mais uma organização do que uma entidade única . Isso foi trocado por "Estou satisfeita", declarando que Lotus é o próprio orador * Posteriormente, na missão de Natah, é confirmado que ela é uma "pessoa" (Difícil de traduzir) * Antes do update 10.0, uma Grineer (Heavy Gunner ou Ballista) dizia "Morte a Lotus!" quando enfrentava Tenno em um combate. * No update 10.6, a imagem de perfil da Lotus foi trocada para assemelhar-se a um vampiro no Dia das Bruxas, apresentando uma roupa escarlate, uma pele pálida e um filete de sangue saindo de sua boca. * Nas versões anteriores, a Lotus tinha um padrão de falas que se assemelhava com um de um humano, falando de formas informais como "É isso, agora da o fora dai". Essas linhas foram revisadas e trocadas por frases mais formais. * Sua pronuncia da palavra "Orokin" foi mudada no Update 11.0; antes ela pronunciava "Or-o-kin", mas do Update 11 pra frente ela passou a pronunciar "ORO-kin" * A Lotus declarou que ela tinha construido a Dex Furis e a Dex Dakra no E-mail de aniversário enviado a jogadores, implicando que ela é capaz de mexer com engenharia. * As convicções da Lotus podem ser religiosas. Isso é mostrado quando ela fala com você durante o assassinato de Alad V. Ela fala "Alad V sees the power of the Tenno and thinks he can take it for himself. That power is sacred. His blasphemy must end now."Ela também refere ao Reservoir como um lugar sagrado. * O fato de que ela tinha lembranças de falar com a Mirage enquanto ela lutou com os Sentients indica que a Lotus esteve presente centenas de anos antes do cronograma atual. Media Categoria:Lore Categoria:Referencia Dark Sector Categoria:Sentient Categoria:Personagem